Like Space Our Love Is Endless
by clink3k1
Summary: Colledge life for Phoenix was boring hard work. That is untill a strange girl named Iris meets him he seems to recall knowing her but cannot remember. Little did he know how much Iris was closer to him than expected.
1. Cute Girls and UFO's

**Clank: Teen Titans GOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Clink: To be honest I preferred the Hive Five.**

**Clank: And they were the evil people! THE HIVE FIVE WAS EVIL!**

**Clink: Speaking of Teen Titans I got an idea for a story. Also I do not own Phoenix Wright or Teen Titans but this story is miiiine! Hooray for teen titans!**

Phoenix sighed as he flicked on the TV in his dorm room. College at Ivy University had been getting very stressful work, work, projects, and more work just piled on top of him. He had been working all day and night just to get his work done and he was getting so worked up he decided to turn on the TV.

On the screen was a news flash of a strange comet hitting earth around 7:00 am of last night.

"_The comet was confirmed to have crashed at 6:58 Am last night by a local resident and the police are investigating. We will update the news as more information is sent to the station"_ the news caster finished his statement before the commercials went off.

"They think anything is news worthy I mean what would they find rocks, gems, minerals?" Phoenix was uninterested in the news comets only fascinated him if they had to do with extra terrestrial life. But you never saw anything like that before on the news.

After a few minutes the news came back on looking like it was much more important. "_We have been told that this comet looks like some sort of spaceship!"_ the news man was excited and soon a picture of a disk with surrounding lights and a strange arrow like stripe on the top.

Phoenix's jaw dropped. His mind went in circles over what happened. "A…A…A SPACE SHIP!" Phoenix shouted and flung his arms in the air. Although he had no idea as to why, maybe he was just caught up in the moment. The news continued on, "_Some locals say that they saw a strange figure heading away from the ship later that day. Although possibly unreliable it's the only lead people have as to what happened"_

Phoenix smiled. "Ha the day just get's better and better" he felt glad that for once people believe in other life. Or at least until the government comes up with some weird explanation.

He then heard a knock on the door. He expected it was his roommate Joseph Walden. He went to answer the door when he opened it their was a cute, dark haired girl at his doorstep probably another college student. Her eyes were closed and she was barley standing, her arms were in some kind of steel cuff.

The girl muttered some words with her eyes still closed and slowly walked into Phoenix's room. "Um…can I help you?" Phoenix still wondering who the mysterious girl was.

"Muuy fern Phoenix…" the girl was able to talk a little but then collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my goodness are you ok!?" Phoenix rushed over at the girl and turned her on her face her cute faced shined in his eyes again she seemed to be unconscious or asleep.

Phoenix quickly carried the girl to his bed and laid her there. "Wow it's not everyday a cute girl faints in your dorm, this day just keeps getting better!"

Phoenix heard the door open followed the by jingling of keys. "Hey Phoenix I got us some pizza!"

"A-a-ah hey Joseph e-eh stay their!" Phoenix didn't want Joseph to discover the sleeping girl.

Joseph was an _addict_ and would do it whenever he had the chance to. He used his masculine charms to lure girls in and he lost his virginity at his first day as a freshman. Most girls fell for him because of his slick black jacket and blue t-shirt, others say it's because of his caramel brown hair, others just say it's because he's good at giving girls what they want. Whether it was with a girl who was awake or unconscious he would try to do them.

"What you planning some surprise for me or something?" Joseph laughed at his roommates bad lying.

Phoenix came out of his room in a cold sweat. "Ah no I just needed to clean the room that's all, I don't like anything dirty"

Joseph laughed even harder now. "Dude I can tell you always clean the bathroom toilet everyday. Let me just put this pizza in the room."

Phoenix blocked the door. "I think you should put it somewhere else."

Joseph was getting annoyed. "C'mon Phoenix move out the way one pizza won't make a difference.

"Please don't I spent all day cleaning this place up!" Phoenix still blocked the door arms up.

Joseph shook his head. "Just move Phoenix or I'll make you!" Anger was building in his voice.

Phoenix flinched at the sudden change of mood but stood his ground. "Nope, no pizza's will enter!" He closed his eyes expecting Joseph to throw him out the way.

Joseph tugged at his white t-shirt and moved him out the way making sure not to startle him. He opened the door and the first thing his eyes darted at was the girl resting on his bed.

Joseph grinned. "Well, what do we have here my birthday present early?" Joseph examined the sleeping girl. "Cute where did you find her?" Joseph asked looking back at Phoenix.

Phoenix stuttered. "She was at the doorstep a few minutes ago and just fainted in front of my eyes.

Joseph grinned. "Is that the reason why she's wearing these strange hand cuffs? If I'm right you draw cuffs like these all the time in art classes right?" He sat at the beside of the girl. "So you're going to do her right?"

Phoenix spat. "What!? I'm not like you Joseph I won't just do a girl if she's unconscious that's like…rape"

"It's not rape if she likes it that's why I never get caught" Joseph gleamed feeling proud of himself. "Still she's cute"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah she is…she kind of seems familiar to me for some reason" Phoenix scratched his head.

"Ha you can't remember anything from when you were 8 years old how would remember this dame?"

Phoenix sighed. "I don't know she's just so…familiar it eels as if I know her from somewhere. I just can't remember"

"Well I don't blame you, you're adopted so it only makes sense.

"Yeah but even still I couldn't remember anything from before but she…it's like I've meet her before.

Joseph yawned. "I can't remember half of the girls I do so I don't worry about it"

Suddenly the girl lifts herself out the bed slowly rubbing her eyes and muttering a few words to herself.

"Hehe she's awake cute to see her with her eyes open" Joseph gave a devilish grin.

The girl then turned her head at Phoenix and Joseph when her eyes laid upon Phoenix she gasped.

"P-P-P-Phoenix kust ze!?" the girl lunged from the bed to nuzzle against Phoenix.

Phoenix blushed like a cherry at the contact. "Eh…hello?" Phoenix stumbled to understand what the girl said.

"Maybe she's foreign?" Joseph suggested.

The girl looked up curiously at Phoenix. "Phoenix ze kaska rebha Tealsken?"

Phoenix stood their…he felt as if he could understand a little but he couldn't comprehend. But one sentence did slip out of his mouth. "Ku…ku rebha English…zen dosh ze?"

The girl gasped. "Ze…ze...ze remehaz ko?...Phoenix…English…" the girl began to look deeply into his eyes. She pulled him into her closing the gap between their lips.

Phoenix was shocked by what the girl had did. He didn't even know the girl and she began to kiss him. He could even feel her tongue wrapping around his.

"Holy shit! Phoenix you never told me you had a foreign girlfriend!" Joseph felt as if Phoenix took his first step into man hood.

After a few seconds the girl released her grip on Phoenix and moved her lips away from her.

Phoenix was still in shock to say anything but mumble a few words. "Ah…ah…it's nice…to meet you too…"

The girl then began to speak. "Are…Are you Phoenix? Phoenix Wright?"

"So you speakede English now?" Joseph asked.

The girl nodded. "I…I speak En...English" she seemed to be stuttering on a few words.

Phoenix answered the girl's question. "Yes I'm Phoenix…so who are you?"

The girl looked sad and looked down. "So…you…you don't remember me Phoenix?" She began to tear up.

"See Phoenix this is why you always wear a condom! I've never done a girl without one! Now look you've gotten a girl pregnant!" Joseph looked angry for a second but then smiled. "You went all the way man!"

Phoenix quickly defended himself. "No! I don't know the girl!"

"But you said she was familiar to you!"

The girl then chimed up. "I'm...fa…familiar to you?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah I can't quite remember clearly but…you remind me of someone…"

The girl quickly smiled. "Thank yu…you" the girl snuggly leaned against Phoenix.

"He we didn't get your name cutie" Joseph charmed.

The girl bit her finger. "Umm…on your plane my name would be…Ir…Iris"

"On this planet?" Phoenix asked.

Iris turned her body around. "I…I wish not to talk about it now… Phoenix… do you have a key for these?" Iris held up her cuffs she was still restrained from them.

"A key?" Phoenix had always drawn cuffs like that before but he never drew a key for it. Then he remembered a small clay key he once made when he was 10.

"Hold on a second I'll be back in a minute" Phoenix left the room.

Joseph raised an eyebrow and devilishly grinned. "You know theirs a lot we could do in one minute" Iris failed to understand what Joseph was suggesting.

"Here let me show you…"

To phoenix everything was too quiet as he searched for his key which was found in an old box he kept as a child. When he returned to the room their was a terrible sight…

_Meanwhile…_

In an underground location deep beneath the Andes mountains a group of dedicated scientist, secret agents, and the top space technology way farther than NASA.

A man named Allen Dredge was busy looking over files of an old ten year incident. He was then interrupted by a scientist entering his chambers.

"Mr Dredge this space craft it's the same design as the one that fell ten years ago. We believe that this "_alien"_ might be similar to the one we found ten years ago!" the scientist had joy in his heart.

"Hmm…ten years ago huh? We've still got info on case WA-8 correct?" Alen asked.

"Yes and it's being under heavy review as we speak!"

"Good…maybe now's a good time to visit the shelter it brings back good memories especially about _him"_

**Clank: Whoowhee that took some time to write. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

**Clink: If Joseph tricks her into sex I will murder him with my own two hands!**


	2. Secrets and Truths

**Clink: Someone said my stuff was deep I think their right I got some deep writing.**

**Clank: *sigh* and they call me egotistical.**

Phoenix opened the door the realizing that he may have forgotten about Josephs obsessions. "Joseph you better…not…be…" Phoenix was awed at the sight of Joseph was in the dorm wall. "Ehh dare I ask what happened?"

Iris looked guilty. "I'm…I'm sorry…I-I pushed him away to hard" Iris put her hands to her face feeling guilty.

"You…pushed him into the wall?" It seemed impossible for even a pro football player.

Joseph pushed himself off the wall feeling his face making sure nothing was bleeding or broken. "Owch…girl likes it _ruff_ huh?

Phoenix frowned. "Joseph if you mess with her anymore she might just end up killing you!"

Joseph laughed. "She is a strong girl it would only make things better!"

Phoenix turned to Iris. "I'm sorry Iris my friend he's just a bit obsessed. I hope he didn't scare you"

Iris tilted her head. "I don't understand what…he was going to do"

Joseph grinned again. "Here let me show you"

"Ah no you're not" Phoenix began to push him out of his dorm. "I need to talk to her _privately_"

Joseph winked. "Oh I get it _private_ I'll just be outside…" he winked again before he left.

Phoenix stood their silent for a few second before turning to Iris. "So here's the key let me see if I can undo the lock…" he looked around but could not find a hole for the key.

Iris tilted her head again. "You don't remember how to use it either do you?"

"Um sorry I just made it I never intended it to use it like a real key…but where is the key hole?" Phoenix continued to search the cuffs.

Iris giggled. " The reason you can't find the key hole is because you're holding the key the wrong way"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "The wrong way? A key only has one way to it"

Iris giggled a little more. "Really? Try looking at it in a different angle."

Phoenix tried flipping the key around until he realized the end of the key was circular ad had a tip on it. He put that end of the key near the cuffs and it instantly showed some strange marks on it and the key inserted itself into the cuffs and the opened up.

Iris gleefully smiled. "Oh thank you so much Feenie!" she kissed his cheek and hugged him now that her arms were free.

Phoenix blushed red at the kiss and the cute nickname. "Ah well-heh I was just trying to be helpful. Um…why did you call me Feenie?"

Iris giggled. "Oh no reason…just a cute nickname for you." She continued to nuzzle him.

"Um this may be a it sudden but…" Phoenix bit his lip. "Where did you come from?"

Iris flinched for a second and looked down. "I…I was afraid you would ask that…" she looked out the window and pointed. "I'm from there…we're from there" she continued to gaze out the window.

"We? Who is we?" Phoenix asks.

Iris glanced back at him for a second but turned away. "Our kind, the Tealskin. A species of many tongues and many wonders…" Iris continued to gaze.

"Wait…wait…so you're saying that you're an alien?" Phoenix quietly asked.

Iris looked away. "Yes…I am. She looked a Phoenix for a while and muttered something under her breath."

"…I…we need to"

"NO! You can't tell anyone!" Iris grabbed his shirt and buried her head into it. She began to cry, "If you tell…I…we…" she couldn't en the sentence. "Please…don't tell anyone…"

Phoenix sighed. "Ok…I won't tell anyone I promise. But Iris…I just have to ask you two questions"

Iris turned away again. "…Something's don't need to be answered at the moment…"

Phoenix frowned. "Iris I can't fully trust you now…unless I get some answers…I will tell someone if I don't get some answers" Assertiveness was found in his voice.

Iris flinched again and turned to Phoenix a bit sadden by his demands. "…Ok what do you want to know?"

"I just want to know two things. The first is why are you here? And the second is why don't you leave?"

Iris stared off into the distance. "I came here…because I was looking for something and I need to bring it back home with me. I can't go back home because I can't get to my ship."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Wait you had a ship here!?"

"Well of course how else would I have gotten here?"

Phoenix felt stupid. "One last question Iris, why were you wearing cuffs when you first came here? You're not a criminal or anything right?"

Iris shocked expression proved she was probably innocent. However, she still said something. "The same reason you di-"she caught herself in time.

"The same reason…I was? What does that mean?"

Iris didn't answer she just looked away. "It's nothing you need to worry about now"

Phoenix stood silent. "Ok do you have a place to stay?"

But before she could reply Joseph barged inside. "Hey Phoenix Allen's here to see you again!"

"Al…Allen?" Iris asked.

"Well when I lived in the Goodland Orphanage Allen was one of the care takers, he was a good caretaker to me and we keep in touch. Sometimes he cheeks in on me every once and a while and asks my parents how I'm doing."

"So…Allen is a friend of yours?"

Phoenix nodded "it's nothing to worry about Iris."

Soon after a tall man walked into wearing a sleek black suit. "Ah Phoenix! Good to see you again," the man gave Phoenix a quick hug.

"Hello Allen, did my parents send you to check on me again?"

Allen laughed. "No, I was passing the area and wanted to say a quick hello before heading off." Allen then took a quick glance at the girl standing behind Phoenix.

The girl turned away when he looked at her.

"Who's that girl over there? Is she your girlfriend?" Allen smirked as he said this.

Phoenix blushed deeply, "No…she just came to my dorm locked in handcuffs.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Handcuffs?" he looked around the room and found the strange cuffs lying on the floor. His eyes widened at the sight o them. "Are these the cuffs?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," Phoenix realized his was blowing Iris's cover he quickly made up a lie. "She said that some girls in her dorm room got them and put them on her for fun. She heard I was a good locksmith and came to me," it sounded absurd but at least it was less absurd than telling him she was an alien.

"Hmm…that's a strange story…do you mind if I take these with me?"

Iris flinched. "N-No you can't…my friends need them back…"

"Really? Ok then I'll just drop it off for you what's her address?" he called her bluff.

Iris stood silent. Phoenix spotted it and quickly cut in. "Her dorm number is 4037"

"I see…anyway I'll be heading off now, and don't worry I'll give these cuffs to your friends." He then left the room.

"W-W-Why did you tell him to send those cuffs to a different room!?" Iris frantically asked.

"It's nothing to worry about my best friend is in that dorm, so I can explain to her."

Iris looked more worried. "But, but we can't tell her!"

"Don't worry Devin is the most trust worthy person I know. She never told one secret even to her family members. We can trust her, I promise Iris."

Iris stood silent and gazed out the window. "Ok Feenie…I trust you…"

Phoenix smiled. "Great let's head their now." Phoenix walked out of his dorm with Iris in hand. Hoping that nothing stranger could go with this day.

_Meanwhile…_

"_So sir how did it go?"_

It went rather well. It seems I've found another _cuff_ just like 10 years ago. It seems that we've found our missing alien after all."

"_So your saying you found the owner of the ship!?"_

"Yes, but lets not rush things to quickly I want to see how _they_ play out together, Since they're the opposite sex and they are the same species maybe we can find out more by letting them venture together."

"_But sir, what if he finds out…about himself?"_

Allen laughed. "So what if he does? It's not like it makes a difference. Remember when we first found him?"

"_Yes…he was so helpless."_

"Excatly, so even if he does find out about himself he'll never know the true extent of his powers since he's been raised as a _human_"

"_Yes, I remember it as if it were yesterday…"_

**Clank: Next chapter we go to the PAAAAAaaaaasssttt….**

**Clink: Yes a time when disco was popular and lavalamps were on the rage.**

**Clank: I even bought my own afro wig. *dances***

**Clink: Yeah Clank! Get Funky!**


	3. WA8 A Child From The Stars

Clink: Hey Clank people say that the maker will see us soon is that true?

Clank: Of course it is. In fact I saw the maker in a dream walking to our doorstep with two rabid Pineapples.

Clink:…Are you sure you weren't just drunk?

Clank: Of course…well maybe I was high.

*Ding-Dong*

Clink: I didn't know we had a doorbell. *checks door* AAAARRRGGHHH!

Clank: PINAPLES! …Ugly Pineapples frothing…..IT'S THE MAKER!

Kenneth3k1: Yes I is I the Maker now get on with the story unless you want to end up like your friend.

Clank: DON'T HURT ME!

_10 Years Ago, Los Angelos California, 1:47 AM._

Allen Dredge stood on the edge of a huge crater. Inside was a strange circular ship much like humans expected UFO's to look like. Allen recently getting promoted was assigned of covering up and studying the site. The site itself was amazing a crater about 3 miles long and 4 miles wide and it was about three meters deep. Along with the obvious UFO this was the most studied area of the world at the moment.

Allen sat at the edge and looked around. "An alien space craft but no alien in plain sight. I thought we would be finding something more that a piece of metal." He kicked the dust.

The site was scattered with search lights and the area was patrolled at least 100 square meters so no one could get in.

"Mr. Dredge, would you please come with us?" a scientist asked nervously.

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Allen, anyway what do you need me for?"

"Um, Mr…Allen, we found some foot prints leading from the space craft. We were wondering if you wanted to take a look." The scientist was still fiddling with his fingers.

"Sure, by the way what's your name?" he asked as he was lead to the site.

"Oh, um Nervi Psi. I just got called here yesterday and it's my first time seeing something this amazing. His eyes shined as he saw the space craft."

They traded more words until they got to the site of the foot prints. Allen looked closely at them, they were small. Maybe the size of a child.

"Are you sure about this? It looks like some kid just walked around here by accident." He crossed his arms unpleased.

"Oh were sure sir traces of some kind of metal we've never seen ere on the foot prints. Of course, it is a bit farfetched to say that this space craft was flown by a child."

Allen nodded, "Yeah I suppose whatever we're dealing with it has small feet." He laughed a little to himself.

He then heard some faint crying in the distance. " Nervi, did you hear that?" he tried to locate the sound of the crying.

"I-I did hear something that sounded like crying. Or at least I hope it's something crying." He also began to search for the sound.

They both looked around before they both ended up around a tree and could hear the crying from the other side. "Well Nervi I think we've found our missing lamb." He looked on the other side and surprisingly saw a small child crying.

The child quickly backed away and cried a little louder.

" How did a kid end up out here!?" Allen frowned. "Someone is going to get a serious pay cut soon." He walked toward the child trying to keep him calm. "It's ok your safe now." He held out his arms.

The child quickly turned away and began to run and he was running extremely fast.

Both Allen and Nervi looked in awe before scrambling for the child. "Hey! Hey! Come back!" they both yelled but the small boy was running faster and he was at the same speed of an Olympic runner.

Allen quickly realized that was no ordinary boy and called of the surrounding troops to charge at the child. "Get that boy! The first to get him will receive a 40% raise!"

That of course caught the attention of all the surrounding men and even some that were at least a mile away.

It didn't take long for one man to get hold of the fleeing child. However, his strength was equal if not more powerful to the man who had capturd him and he was able to forcefully squirm his way out of his grasp.

"I want everyone to grab him! Everyone get that boy!" Allen was now screaming his lungs out chasing the child.

The men quickly piled near the child keeping him from escaping. Most of them were still struggling to keep him from fighting back. Allen was gasping for air after he reached the child.

"*Gasp* *Gasp* T-T-This is no ordinary cha-cha-child *Gasp*" after catching his breath he looked at the boys tear drowned face crying like a baby.

"Yaza! Ke raku Yaza!" the child cried in a strange accent.

"Well it doesn't talk like a human being." Allen brought his head close to the child's face to get a better look.

The child's eyes widened in fear but his face lunged at Allen's and his lips contacted with his. He then coward back his face expecting the worse.

Allen backed away, shocked he then quickly spat at the ground and wiped his mouth. "G-Get him to the lab and clean the place up! We got what we came for. Later we will get the ship so keep the area secure until we've got this place under strict government protection.

_Later At the Andes Mountains HQ_

The Andes Mountain HQ was very new only about a year old. Still the secrecy was amazingly kept. Allen walked down the silver pathway assisting the ten soldiers keeping the crying child from escaping. "Well that's one for one wouldn't you say Nervi?"

"I suppose, but he…it's just a child I acts like a child are you sure that he just didn't waned inside by accident?" he asked clutching his stomach.

Allen stopped and quickly turned around with a furious face. "Nervi don't be farfetched! Did you not notice that this child was able to run like cyote! He had strength like a Lion, It takes ten men just to keep him from squirming away!" he grunted then sighed.

Nervi sighed as well then turned his face to the tear ridden boy. He then noticed strange cuffs on his arms. "Hey Allen did we put any cuffs on the child yet?"

Allen looked perplexed at Nervi. "Cuffs, that's a good idea Nervi never hurt to be a little safe.

Nervi shook his head. "No, there are cuffs already on him. Their strange cuffs as well."

Allen was intrigued and then looked at the child's arms and indeed they had strange cuffs on them he also noticed a gold necklace engraved with words.

"Hmm, that is intriguing but….how do we get the cuffs off?"

The child then began look at Allen and Nervi. "Pwease l-leave me alone." The child began to whimper a little.

Everyone stopped moving and looked at the child in awe. "Eh, d-d-did you just talk?" Allen asked.

The child seemed to be more calm and serene. "I've been able to talk e-e-English since I kissed you" the boy looked at Allen.

Allen looked at Nervi. "Eh…so…since you speak English can you tell us a few things?"

"I would like to but right now I'm being held against my own strength and my arms are really starting to hurt from these cuffs. If you were just kindly to let me get my key I would talk pleasantly with all of you." The boy sounded as he was a prince talking to noble subjects.

"Sir…should we let him go I mean can we really trust him?" one man asked.

The boy looked up. "I can assure you I mean no harm, I simply wish to free my arms and then you can interrogate me all you wish."

One soldier laughed. "Yeah they all say that until they eat your heads off!"

The boy scoffed. "Please, we Tealskin have no intent to feast on the flesh of your kind the only meat we eat are livestock.

Allen was surprised by the child's vocabulary. "Let him go, he doesn't sound like a bad kid." He issued the men to lay him on his feet.

After the boy was on his feet he moved his jaw around before he clenched a key in his teeth. He then flipped it upside down leaving a small bumped side downward. He then inserted it into the cuffs and in an instant strange patterns arrived and the cuffs fell off.

The boy stretched his arms. "Ah much better."

Allen then picked up the boy. "Ok we held up our end of the deal now we get to ask you some questions."

"Surely, what is it that you wish to know?"

Clink:AH AH AHHH ARRRGH MY legs are gone!

Clank: Yeah it's a shame now you won't be able to join me and the maker in the disco kid dance off.

Clink: I hate you so much right now! Why do all good things happen to you!?

Clank: Because I have an A in my name and you have an I.

Clink: So letters determine people's fate!?

Clank: Apparently they do.

Clink: Also we'll be switching from past to present just look for Past or Present at the top of each chapter after this LETS A GO!

"


	4. WA8 Culture and Cruelty

**Clink: We're back after a long break me and Clank have decided it's time to get writing.**

**Clank: But before that I want to make a Christmas list of sorts. For Christmas I want…a cheeseburger that could never get smaller and was the size of Russia…Russia Wopper…**

**Clink: I wish for…peace on earth**

**Clank: You're so clichéd, I don't think anyone will ever wish for a Russia Wopper…Yum…**

**Clink: Anyway let's get on with the story**

_Past~_

Allen sat in a comfy rolling chair looking at what the alien called himself a _Tealskin_. Which by all means looked like any ordinary 8 year old child.

He sat up and in his mind raced millions of questions he wanted to ask. He decided he was going to start on how he got here. He opened his mouth ready to ask the question when he was interrupted.

"By the ship of course, however I did not intentionally mean to come here." The Tealskined boy answered.

Allen's jaw dropped amazed. "How did yo-

"Just something we Tealskin can do, we can read psychiatric waves. Your species could to seeing as we both come from the same root. It would probably just take mental practice." The boy chuckled to himself finding himself amused by Allen's expression.

Allen frowned and became annoyed by the Tealskined boy's attitude.

"On this planet it's very rude to read someone's mind so I suggest that you simply answer my questions when I ask them. Understood?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Allen then gently smiled. "Good then now answer me this question. Why did you come here?"

The boys face quickly changed into a frown. "I was tricked. By all means I had no intentions of coming to your planet."

"I see…, so who tricked you?"

The boy then folded his arms and grumbled to himself. "De-Deh-Dehl-Dehli…" The boy tried to mouth the word to himself.

"De…Deliha." The boy then stopped. "Dahlia, it would be Dahlia on your planet. I was tricked, cuffed and sent to this planet by her."

"So…you were tricked and ended up on this planet how sad…" Allen did have little sympathy for he himself had often been tricked when he was a child.

Then something else clicked in Allen's head about what the child said before. "You said that we're from the same root. Are you saying that the human race could read minds given the special attention.

The boy nodded. "Yes possibly, for we both resurrect from the same Phe-Pheonix. In our culture the Phoenix when killed would rise from the ashes in two places as two different beings. A superior Phoenix, given the abilities of advanced mind and physical power. Then…your kind… given abilities of advanced industrialization and survival skills.

"So in other words were like the working class of the two?"

The boy scratched his back. "Well it doesn't really matter."

It was obvious to Allen that he didn't feel like talking much about the topic. "_He doesn't need to know…" _Allen heard the faint voice somewhere in the room.

"Eh…did you hear something?" Allen asked.

"No, I did not." The boy replied.

"I see…I could have sworn I heard a faint voice…"

The boys eyes quickly darted open s if he realized he did something wrong. "Ah...can I talk to you in private?"

Allen could sense he was hiding something. "Sure after we're done with this conversation. Anyway what's your name? Both in Tealskin and English.

The boy laughed slightly. Its funny because my name is the same in both languages. It's Simply Phoenix or in my culture Priziple Phoenix or Prince Phoenix.

"Prince Phoenix!? Your kind has a royal family!?" Allen sounded quite astonished.

"Yes and this golden amulet is proof." Phoenix took of the amulet and showed Allen the mark in the middle. "That's the family seal, it proves that I'm the royal family and it also helps me to get back home if I get lost."

Allen felt somewhat awkward knowing he had the ship in captivity but Phoenix still had the power to get help home. "So…then who could find you with that?"

Phoenix soon blushed. A giggled. "Eh…it's more like a love magnet than a GPS home. You see my fiancé is the only one who could find me. It's sort of like finding your soul mate.

"Well your species does sound very interesting." Allen smiled.

Phoenix smiled as well. "Yes we are interesting…of course I need to get back to my home planet. So I need the space craft back if you would please?"

That's when Allen became a little stingy. He didn't want to get rid of the space craft it was the only real evidence the had of the alien. The fact that a Tealskin who takes the appearance of an 8 year old child would never be believed by people even with all this recorded session.

"…Phoenix, while I would like to give you your ship back I thi-

"You just want it so can prove that we exist? I suppose that's fine…but how long would you keep it for?" Phoenix using his telepathy.

Allen thought he wasn't quite sure how long it would take but he was hoping he could drag it out for as long as he could.

Phoenix frowned sensing his greed and fame. "You know there are better ways to prove we exist than to steal our stuff and then keep it in a museum?"

He firmly asked. "Where is it?"

Allen stood up slightly intimidated but then realized he was going up against a single alien who's only hope of communication was his amulet.

Allen then took in a deep breath. "We will keep it as long as we like, and I'm not going to tell you where it is for you are a child alien or not."

At this Phoenix quickly became angry and then stomped to the door (when stomping the ground shook slightly) and forced the door's first lock to snap!

Allen quickly go hold of Phoenix and grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

Phoenix growled and then glanced at the chair. He closed his eyes and immediately the chair flew and hit Allen on the top of the head.

Amazingly though Allen felt nothing. At this Phoenix sighed and stopped struggling for he knew he had lost. Still with his mind he sent him a message.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Oh and the least you can say is thanks for giving you the ship and your powers." Phoenix then spat in Allen's face.

Allen then replied by knocking him unconscious. He then looked at the team outside the door. He pondered what Phoenix meant by "_powers"_ as he gripped the door the knob crushed under his strength.

Allen at first had his jaw drop and then he realized what Phoenix meant and smiled devilishly.

"Men get this boy to the lab, and me as well I want to run a few _tests_"

* * *

**Clank: OMG!**

**Clink: Yeah I can't beilive poor Phoenix was attacked like that…"**

**Clank: No I GOT MY RUSSIA WOPPER!**

**Clink: You and food…don't you care at all about the Tealskin Culture and Stuff!?**

**Clank: Screw Culture I GOT RUSSIAA WOOPER!**


	5. Missng and Mind

**Clink: I feel as if my fans will abandon me…**

**Clank: Why because you have a lack skill in writing is so low that even by shoe can do better?**

**Clink: NO!(I'm starting to get pissed at u…) I'm worried because I've been lacking updates**

**Clank: Ah I see. Well we're writing now aren't we?**

**Clink: Indeed we are so let's do this on 3 writing team 1…2…3!**

**Clank: and Clink: WRITING TEAM!**

Phoenix walked up the many flights of stairs his legs practically turning to gelatin after he got to the top of the dorms. "I'm never going to wonder why she wanted a dorm all the way up here *gasp*" he then slumped his way to the door that read 4037.

Iris looked over phoenix shoulder in curiosity. "So Feenie, how long have you known that Allen person? He seems to know you very well."

Phoenix looked into the sky, "I'm not sure… my faintest memory of being with Allen was when I was about eight years old…I remember I was crying on the side of a road and he picked me up and carried me to an orphanage. After that he treated me like I was his own son and after I got adopted he still stayed in contact with me."

"He sounds like a person that cares a lot about you Feenie," she gave an innocent looking smile. This in turn made phoenix blush like a tomato.

Phoenix then re focused his attention to the door and knocked on it. In the distance he could hear some slight singing and a few steps towards the door. Then he began to get a slight head ache for no reason and began hearing things.

"_~Ooooh What a wonderful day for a visitor~" a slight voice rang in his head._

And soon the door opened and a cute blond woman opened the door. Her chesnutt eyes gazed at phoenix for a second, her stunning smile flashing across her face.

Phoenix also couldn't help but blush at the sight of the woman herself. She looked so cute that he began to stumble on his words.

"Ah-he-hello Devin," he meekly put his arm around his back turning more crimson with each moment.

Devin giggled and tugged on Phoenix's arm. "~Oh Phoenix what might you be doing at my dorm at this time of day?" she sounded blissful and her giggling only made her appear cutter.

"Eh he he…did by chance a man come by here earlier and give you something?" Phoenix now remembering the reason he came here.

Devin giggled again. "~Noooo…but you're a man and I'm sure you came here to _give me_ something right?" her voice trailing to the seductive tone. She then glanced her eyes noticing Iris looking strangely at her and somewhat angry at Phoenix.

She then covered her mouth in awe. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry Phoenix I had no idea your girlfriend was with you." She quickly took Iris hand and began to apologize.

"Ah- I had no idea and Phoenix and I just used to be so close and I just forgot and I…" her voice began to trail off and she begun to calm down.

Iris herself seemed to be getting a headache from all the confusion. "Eh…"

Phoenix cut in. "It's nothing to worry about Devin we just came here to see if a man left you anything but you say no one came?"

She shook her head. "No one came here besides you Phoenix."

Iris then felt despair and worried. "F-Fennie…if it's not here then he still has it." she clenched phoenix's hand tightly (a bit to tight for her alien strength).

"EK!...Iris…you crushing my hand…" he could feel his bones cracking under the immense pressure.

"Ah…oh sorry Feenie…still I don't completely trust that man." Her eyes began to tear up.

Phoenix quickly nuzzled her up against him. "It's ok I know Allen would never do something terrible like that…he probably went to see my parents, he always goes to them after I give him something. Sort of like a mailman in a way."

Iris looked up at him. "So…he still has them…"

Phoenix then looked back down at her. His facial expression showed concern for her. "Iris why do you want those cuffs so badly?"

Iris looked back at him. Her mouth didn't move but he could hear a faint sound. "_I don't want them to change me…like they did you…"_

After he heard that her mouth opened and she spoke. "Oh…no reason really, I just want to be safe."

"…Iris did you say something before that? Like a whisper or something?"

Iris's eyes quickly flashed open and she stared at Phoenix for a second. "…No….I didn't say anything…"

"I thought so…anyway I suppose we should get going to my parents house huh?"

"Yeah…" Iris thought as she walked down the many steps of stairs. _"Phoenix…you're changing again…But it's for the best…I know you'll need it…" Iris thought to herself…or was she thinking to someone else?_

Clink: Ok Ok I know this is a lame chapter but, but was meant for character development(specifiacally Phoenix even if you didn't notice it wright away(lol puns)

Clank: But it'll get better from here I promise! U got the Clankdy garuntee.

Clink: Hey that rhymes.

Clank: Of course it do, Clink you should to.

Clink: Ok you can stop that now.

Clank: Stop? Now? Flop? Vow?

Clink: OK STOP THE RHYMING!

Clank: NO THE RHYMING IS TYMING!

Clink:…I'm gonna kill you.

Clank: Uh…then folks we're through…buh by-AAAAAAAAA


End file.
